<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift of a Poet by Padmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586841">Gift of a Poet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padmoon/pseuds/Padmoon'>Padmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom!Lupin, Dom!Snape, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot via Porn, bottom!Snape, it all depends on the chapter really, snupin - Freeform, sub!Snape, top!Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padmoon/pseuds/Padmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of shameless smut. Almost PWP, but there is some minor plot: Severus slowly finds out exactly how comfortable he can be around Remus.<br/>Multichapter, all set in the same universe. Warnings on the beginning of each chapter, when there is any.<br/>Updated every Tuesday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one else, Love<br/>will sleep in my dreams.</p><p>You will go, we will go together,<br/>over the waters of time.</p><p>No one else will travel<br/>through the shadows with me</p><p>only you, evergreen,<br/>ever sun, ever moon</p><p>- Sonet LXXXI<br/>Pablo Neruda</p><p>(one can be romantic and slutty at the same time. Don't let the sweet verses fool you)</p><p>Warnings: Dom!Snape Oral sex; Mutual masturbation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The opaque black shoes, uncommon for an afternoon as warm as that, were loud in the empty Hogwarts corridors. Severus walked rapidly, even though he wasn’t late for any appointment. He had gotten used to that walking pace and he was never particularly good in leaving old habits behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he arrived at his office, in which he had left a potion to rest. He found it already bubbling, and filling the air with a crimson and pleasantly-smelling smoke. Severus frowned. He had not let the fire on when he left, and neither had he added  belladonna to the mixture. It shouldn’t be reacting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low and dry cough was heard. Only then Severus noticed the turbid silhouette of a tall, slim figure, moving behind the cauldron, adding ingredients and stirring the potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Professor grunted, annoyed by the visitor's audacity. He waved his hands, trying to disperse as much of the smoke as possible, as he walked towards the intruder. His long fingers, with a strength that was rarely associated with them, closed around a wrist that was hanging just above the cauldron, ready to add one more ingredient to the potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his clouded vision, it didn't take long for Severus to recognize the brown eyes staring at him through the smoke. He gritted his teeth, feeling a headache threatening to arrive, given his rising levels of stress. He let go of the intruder’s wrist, sighing when it opened, dropping an ingredient into the cauldron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lupin," he growled, "What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Severus!" Remus greeted enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is after noon." he answered dryly, "Would you please stop ruining my potion?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh..." Remus sighed, distractedly itching the most recent scar on his forearm, obeying Severus' request, "I didn't..." he cleared his throat, "I lost track of time, Severus. I apologize. I thought it was still morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" he repeated in a low voice, pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was looking for you," Lupin admitted, mumbling, "When I arrived you were obviously not here, but the potion was. I know it, it's a Healing potion, isn't it?" he asked, "I know how to make it. Anyway, I realized it had that smell, that indicates that it's ready, and I didn't want it to spoil. That keen sense of smell that comes with lycanthropy and all, you know?" he concluded, touching the side of his nose, as to illustrate his argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape twitched his lips in disapproval. He approached the cauldron and analysed Lupin's work. For the werewolf's luck, he hadn't ruined the potion. It was possible that he might have saved it, but Severus was not willing to admit to nothing of the kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go away." he growled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go." he interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Severus," Remus tried, going around the cauldron in order to get closer to the other man, "Severus, come on, be reasonable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested one of his hands on Snape's shoulder, and the other one on his waist. Remus felt the other man hold his breath and adjust his posture. He took advantage of the fact that he was a bit taller, looking down at Severus in an attempt of seduction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't seen you since my last transformation," he whispered, lightly pulling Severus closer, "It's like you are running away from me. That's why I came here. I needed to see you, to talk to you. Alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your transformation was barely two weeks ago, Lupin,” Severus growled back quietly, staring intently at Remus’ lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I remember. I was there.” Remus replied, lowering his head in order to place soft kisses behind Severus’ ear. He smiled when he heard the other man let out a soft moan, “I still missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We see each other every day at the Great Hall,” he argued, grabbing the edges of Lupin’s robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And you refuse to let it go unnoticed, don’t you? Not that I mind. I quite like the feeling of you touching my leg under the table,” Remus said, moving the hand that was on Severus’ hips to the side of his thigh, “Our little secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which you make no effort to keep a secret, given these visits of yours to my office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are you going to do about it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Remus breathed, his lips barely touching Severus’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if his last straw of patience had just broken, Severus launched himself forward. He kissed Remus fervently, pushing him against the nearest wall. He took his wand, making a swift movement with it and murmuring something Remus didn’t understand. Lupin felt his whole body hot, too hot. He took off his own robes, and was trying to unbutton his shirt while Severus worked on his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the…” Remus began, Severus now kissing his neck — </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god, that would probably bruise later</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Are the doors locked?” he managed to ask, his breath hitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they are,” came the hushed reply, “How stupid do you think I am, Lupin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his own name in such a low tone shouldn’t make him as horny as it did. But, somehow, it always managed to drive Remus crazy. He felt his head dizzy, given that most of his blood was probably rushing to his crotch. He stroked his now free erection, grunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wish to apologize for almost ruining my potion, Lupin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you admit it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that I didn’t ruin it?”, he teased, smiling. It was a dangerous move, because Severus’ face was unreadable behind all that fog, but it was a risk worth taking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kneel.” he ordered, putting a hand on Remus’ shoulder and pushing him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus complied. He started to kiss the clothed erection in front of his face, both hands resting on Severus’ ass, merely for balancing purposes. Snape groaned, his fingers intertwined on the brown hair while Lupin quickly got his trousers and pants to the floor. Seeing the man in such a position made his breath hitch, even if it was not the first time they found themselves like this. Still, Severus smirked as he saw Remus retrieve a condom from his back pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came well prepared for someone who intended only to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always hope for the best,” he replied, opening the package and rolling the condom on Severus’ shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he reached the base, Remus ran his tongue from there to the tip, moving one of his hands to caress Severus’ balls. As he wrapped his lips around the head, he moaned softly, sending shivers up Severus’ body, whose fingers tightened their grip on Remus’ hair. Slowly, he took the whole shaft in his mouth, moving his tongue in ways that he knew drove the other man crazy with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given that he had only charmed the door to be locked, but not charmed the room to be soundproof, Severus had to bite his own fist to muffle an otherwise loud moan. He thrust into Remus’ mouth, and had to close his eyes in sheer pleasure as Lupin bobbed his head, taking every inch of his cock. That sight was almost unbearable. It would be burned in Severus’ mind and it would make him company though some lonely nights, there was not a doubt about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus felt Snape’s body tensing, so he made the decision to wrap his lips only on the head of his cock, taking the rest on his hand and stroking fast, which made Severus mumble incoherently.  It was too much. Snape felt himself too close, so he pulled Remus to his feet, kissing him hungrily as he pressed their bodies against the rock wall. Their erections rubbed together as they kissed, hot skin against latex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus reached down, stroking both their cocks together. Remus started kissing and biting up his neck and jaw, running his hands through his back. He wanted to mark the other man, to make sure Severus would not forget him so fast. The pre-cum leaking from Remus’ cock lubricated Snape’s movements, making them smoother and faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sev…” Remus moaned softly, suddenly finding himself unable to complete words as simple as someone’s name, “I’m… I’m so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus raised his free hand to Lupin’s face, turning it to his direction, in order to exchange sloppy kisses. He pressed his lips hard against Remus’, muffling both men’s moans as they came. Lupin was quick to put a hand over his own cock, avoiding his semen to smudge their chests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Severus,” he breathed, slumping his body against the wall, “That was… Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus smirked, reaching for his wand, which had fallen to the floor. He casted </span>
  <em>
    <span>scourgify</span>
  </em>
  <span> on Remus’ hands, and took off his condom, tying it and throwing it away;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad you enjoyed our talk,” he said, running his hand through his own hair, tidying it, “However, don’t ever mess with my potions again, Lupin. No matter how much I desire the position, I don’t go around in your classroom releasing those Boggarts you have trapped, now do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a fair point,” Remus replied, still out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>running away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from you, as you put it. I was just busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have just… told me that instead of two weeks of nearly zero contact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. If that is ever the situation again, I’ll consider contacting you.” he answered, looking up and down at Remus disheveled figure, “Do you plan on getting presentable any time soon? It is still a week day, I have work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahn… Yes, sure. Sorry.” he replied slowly. His mind was still foggy, and it took him a few seconds to remember how to button up his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus turned his back to Remus. With one swift wand flick, he unlocked the door and walked in the direction of one of his many shelves. He took an empty flask, pouring some of the Healing Potion inside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Severus,” Remus said, already dressed. He wasn’t sure where to look, for Snape had disappeared amidst the fog, “May I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you again some other day? Before the next moon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll owl you later, perhaps.” came the reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. That works,” he cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable, “Ahn, Severus…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lupin?”, Snape said, impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure which way to go to leave.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Safe sex is important even in the wizarding world, never forget.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. False Alarm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: masturbation. Top!Snape, but also kind of Sub!Snape (like, when I tagged Sub!Snape I wasn't thinking of this chapter, but it's here too). Basic smut. I took a few spells from fanon. Some of Snape’s and Lupin’s lines are taken directly from PoA.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Four nights after, Remus still hadn’t heard from Severus. He had been pretty busy with some papers his fifth years had turned in, so he didn’t mind the lack of conversation between the two of them much. They saw each other at every meal, of course, but barely exchanged words — although Remus was beginning to get used to having Snape’s hand resting on his thigh every now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, trying not to think about Severus. He had to focus on those papers. However, two lines later he caught himself thinking again about the other day’s… conversation, so to say.  He smiled and let his head fall back, closing his eyes. There was no way to escape some memories. He let the quill go and closed the ink pot, giving up on marking papers for a moment. Recollections of Severus’ lips against his own took over his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just about to get up and take a hot shower, when Severus’ voice, coming from the hearth, sent a shiver down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lupin!” he called, “I want a word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and tousled his fingers through his hairs and on his shirt, trying to make himself presentable as fast as he could — even though he hoped he would be as far from presentable as possible in a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called, Severus?”, he said, as he appeared on the other side of the fireplace. It was with great disappointment that he noticed Harry Potter was standing in front of Severus’ desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, much to Remus frustration, they were still discussing the Harry situation. He loved the boy with all his heart, however, this was supposed to be either a very-calm-with-some-alone-time night, or a very-loud-not-so-alone-night. He most certainly wasn’t planning a night full of dealing with students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had some hope he could send Harry his way, keep the Map for security purposes and enjoy whatever time he had left, given he was already at Snape’s office anyway. All of that was killed when Ron Weasley bursted inside, saying something about buying the map for Harry at Zonko’s. He took a deep breath and accepted his destiny, leading the two boys halfway to their dormitories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was all too tired for that, but he still scolded the boys. He had to let Harry know just how dangerous that act of his was. As he spoke, he felt the Map burning inside his pocket. He certainly didn’t expect to see that again in this lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry.” he said finally,  “A poor way to repay them — gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his back to the boys, after giving a strict order for them to follow straight to their dormitories. He debated with himself for an instant or two if he should head back to his own room straight away. A smile slowly appeared as he took a left, heading to the dungeons. That night didn’t have to be so dull as he had predicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for him to reach Severus’ office. He scraped his knuckles on the door and opened it without waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was sitting at his desk, a deep-green book opened in front of him. He looked up from his reading, surprised to find Remus there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you had gone away with Potter,” he said, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Remus replied, closing the door behind him, “But I decided to come back here. You see, you said you would owl me. That never happened, now, did it?” he scolded, clicking his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus closed the book, a discrete smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must have gotten distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus mirrored the smile and took his wand out, pointing it towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Colloportus</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he murmured, locking the entrance “It would be a shame if we were to be interrupted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would certainly traumatize a student or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your floo channel blocked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even Dumbledore himself could go through it right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expecting me, were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape raised an eyebrow in response. He stretched his legs, pushing his chair away from the desk, as if inviting Remus to come closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Lupin said. “Will I need a muffling spell or will you be a good boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Muffliato</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Snape said, wandlessly charming the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus unbuttoned his shirt as he walked closer to the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do love this little spell you created. So useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. How much longer before you come here?”, Severus asked, sounding impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shirt was already half-open, and Lupin’s pupils darkened at the sight. He laughed quietly and finally reached the other man. Remus seated on his lap, one leg on each side of Severus’ hips, his knees resting on whatever little space there was left on the cushioned chair. He had to bite his lower lip to keep a moan in when he felt Severus’ erection against his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a tease,” Severus murmured, kissing and nibbling at the side of the other man’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more, Remus held back a moan. He didn’t know why exactly he was doing that, it was just instinctive. He shivered as he felt Severus’ teeth brushing his earlobe, his hot breath making Remus’ entire body light up. Snape trailed a few kisses along his jaw, making the way to his mouth. Once there, he bit Remus’ lower lip before properly kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare to hold back,” Severus muttered, “Don’t you trust my spell?” he asked, one of his hands stroking Remus’ clothed erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Remus let his head fall back, a soft moan escaping his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too many clothes on you,” Severus complained, his other hand rummaging on Remus’ bare chest. He flicked one of his nipples with his thumb, as he squeezed Remus’ side. His lips once again were close to Lupin’s ear, and he murmured, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dysovius</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gasped in surprise when all his clothes disappeared. He looked down, and saw his bare cock trapped between his own stomach and Severus’ clothed one. He started rolling his hips on Severus’ still trapped erection, cursing at how good it felt against his sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skillfully, Severus got rid of his own black shirt, parting his lips in pleasure as he felt pre-cum from Lupin’s cock smearing across his abdomen as the man bounced on his lap. He mumbled the same spell from earlier, this time to get rid of his own trousers and underwear. Another spell conjurated a thin condom over his cock. He directed both of his hands to Remus’ arse, one hand grabbing each cheek, spreading them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How…” Severus began, his words interrupted with a breathtaking kiss from his partner, “How much preparation do you need tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me, Severus,” Remus whispered back, barely breaking their kiss, “Just use enough lube and I’ll be more than ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With mild difficulty, due to how aroused he was, Severus cast another wandless spell, murmuring it against Remus lips as he spread the man’s cheeks even more, given that his hands never left his arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin felt his whole body tremble as he felt himself being filled with hot wetness. He fought against the hands holding him up, forcing his hips down on Severus’ cock. Slowly, it entered Lupin, making both men moan loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus barely had to do anything. He let his head fall back as Remus fucked himself with abandon on his cock. All he had to do was clutch to the other man’s hips, pretending to be guiding his movements. He had never been dominated while still being the one doing all the fucking. It was an interesting experiment, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hitting all the right spots inside Remus, making him go crazy with lust and desire. Severus himself still couldn’t believe how tight and hot Remus was. It was far from the first time he had fucked the man, but it always felt like something new, somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Merlin, Lupin,” he moaned, closing his eyes and bringing their lips together in a slumpy kiss, “I won’t last much longer. I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth was open, although no sound came out from it as he released himself. Lupin took his own cock in hand and started stroking. He loved seeing Snape’s face as he reached his orgasm. A few strokes later, Remus was coming between their chests, smudging them both with hot, slicky cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for a few minutes, heads bent forward and foreheads touching as they regained their breath. Remus was the first to move. He stretched his right leg, touching his foot to the floor. He let out a hiss. Perhaps he was getting too old to have sex in anywhere other than in a cosy bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked down and grunted as he saw the mess Remus had done on his chest. He murmured a quick cleaning spell before throwing his head back again, closing his eyes. It was getting late, and the fact that he had just spent a massive amount of energy was of no help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Remus to find his clothes. He checked the left pocket of his pants to make sure the Map hadn’t somehow disappeared when Severus charmed his clothes earlier. While quickly inspecting the parchment, he heard Snape’s low, tired voice:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Potter found this Map. What is it about, Lupin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took a sharp breath, feeling suddenly awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…” he tried, nervous, “Just like I told you. A piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mooney presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his... abnormally large nose out of other people’s business.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he recited, “Is that what you think of me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mooney</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asked, a hint of humour in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly is what 16-years-old Remus thinks of you,” he answered, relieved to notice Snape believed him, “It’s nothing more than a joke from old times. Don’t take it too seriously. Besides, 33-years-old Remus has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> different opinion about you. I do think you have something </span>
  <em>
    <span>abnormally large</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but, believe me, it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> your nose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus smiled smugly in response, closing his eyes and reclining back on the chair, still without clothes on. Remus took in that image before yawning and stretching his entire body in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me for not spending the night, Severus,” he said, putting on his jacket “As much as it sounds tempting, I still have some papers to finish grading before bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never invited you, Lupin,” Severus mumbled, sounding already half-sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled as he stopped in front of the fireplace, unlocking the Floo Network.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do yourself a favour and don’t sleep on the chair, Severus. It’s bad for your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape merely shooed him off with his hand. Remus stepped into the fire, getting back into his office.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my favourite chapter in this whole fanfic!<br/>It is quite longer than the others. My beta and I tried to cut out as much as possible, but it still ended up long. Oh well.</p><p>Warnings: Masturbation. Bottom!Lupin, but Sub!Snape. Bondage. Mildly dubious consent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus was sitting on a wing-chair in his quarters, a wizard novel open on his lap. He had no idea for how long he sat there, reading, but he was halfway through the book when a few thumps on the nearest window made him look up. An black feathered owl waited on the other side of the glass, a note attached to its paw. It pecked on the window, impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stood and opened the window. The owl flew inside, landing on the armrest of the chair he was previously sitting. Carefully, Lupin got the note it brought, and sat again. The owl didn’t move, making clear it was waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The note consisted of a small parchment folded in half. When opened, it showed no words at first. A few seconds later, Remus was able to see the letters appearing, making him believe it was charmed to appear to his eyes only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a neat and meticulous calligraphy, it read:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Slytherin against Gryffindor today. Final game. Castle will be empty during the game. A real shame I have to attend. But since I do, how do you feel about a bet on it?  -SS</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned. A bet with Severus could be very interesting, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for a pot of ink and a quill on a table nearby and scribbled a response just under Snape’s writing:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t act as if you didn’t love Quidditch. What kind of bet?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black owl lifted his left paw, and Remus attached the note back, after folding it again. He patted its head and it flew outside. He got back to his book, but was barely able to finish another chapter before the owl came back. The new message was written below Remus’ response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>One ought to know how to set priorities, and my priority right now is not exactly Quidditch. As for the bet, loser gets tied up. What do you say? - SS</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had to read the note a couple of times to make sure he wasn’t misunderstanding Snape’s words. He felt his cock twitching at the mere thought of Severus tied up to his four-poster bed. Preferably blindfolded as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never thought I would see you rooting against your own team.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he wrote back, sending the note away one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While waiting for the response, if there was going to be any, he tried to go back to his reading. However, he found it quite difficult to concentrate, as the image of a boundaged Severus Snape was now burned on his mind. A few minutes later, the owl came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that a yes? - SS</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the note read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus wrote his last response, and sent the owl on its way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You bet. See you after Gryffindor wins.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin’s bedroom had never been so clean and tidy. He had charmed his bed to be big enough to fit two people comfortably, and had already charmed the room to be soundproof. It was very true that his knowledge of Quidditch wasn’t very great. Whatever he knew, it was due Sirius and James talking about it nonstop in their school years. But if there was one thing he was certain about, was that there was no way Slytherin would win the Cup against Gryffindor, as long as they had Malfoy on their team and the Lions had Potter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was confident he would win this bet. In fact, a part of him was questioning how much Severus himself trusted his own team — despite the joke Lupin had made, the more he thought about it, the more he believed Snape wanted to be tied up and didn’t know how to ask for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Remus left his room, he found himself among a loud horde of scarlet and gold. He joined in on the “Go Go Gryffindor!” chanting, feeling excited for Quidditch as he hadn’t in years — fifteen years, to be more accurate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parted ways with the crowd of students once they reached the pitch. He climbed up to the Professors’ stand, seating close to where McGonagall was scolding the Jordan boy. He could see that the majority of the crowd was dressed in Gryffindor colours and smiled at that. The bigger the cheering, the bigger the chances to win. On the other side there was a small gathering of silver and green. Severus was in the very front row, in his usually black robes, but with a green scarf around his neck. Remus wondered if Severus was discreetly using something red today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here are the Gryffindors!” yelled Lee Jordan as the players entered the pitch, startling Lupin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game was on within moments. Remus was glad Jordan was narrating the game, for that way he could understand most of what was going on. Enough to know Gryffindor had the lead, at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time it was 80-20 to Gryffindor, Remus was already invested in the game to the point where he was cheering and booing along with the others. Every time his team scored, he looked in Severus' direction, pleased to find the man clearly disguising a smile — at least clearly to him. If anyone else were to look, he would probably just be scowling. It could also just be his imagination, given how far Severus was, but he didn’t pay much attention to that thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the cheering was louder. McGonagall hugged him tightly, sobbing and laughing. Harry had caught the snitch, and it was game to Gryffindor. Remus was so happy, affected by those around him, that he forgot all about the bet for a minute. When he turned his eyes to Snape, he found an empty seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Minerva had let him go, Remus climbed down and made his way back to the castle, accompanied by much less students than when he was going towards the pitch. His plan was to go straight to his room, perhaps ask a house elf to bring some food around and invite Severus to dinner, but he stopped mid-way. The door for the Potions’ Classroom was open. Curious, Remus entered, closing the door behind him. Next to a bookcase, stood Severus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Snape began, turned to the bookcase, apparently searching for a book, “It seems like you won our little bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where are you planning to… claim your prize?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus walked toward Severus, until he was behind the other man. He lifted one hand and put it over Snape’s own, which was raised as he picked a book, and rested the other one on the man’s waist. Remus thrust his hip slightly forward, pressing his growing erection against Severus’ bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wherever you’ll have me,” he whispered, “I would take you right here, right now, if you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eager, are we?” Severus replied, eyes closed, a slight smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much. I do, however, have an extraordinarily comfortable bed in my room we could use. Although I don’t plan to do much sleeping on it tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us do it this way, Lupin,” Severus said, turning. Remus' breath caught on his throat for having Snape’s lips so close to his own, “We’ll have dinner, like the civilised Professors we are. You shall go to your room, and I shall go to mine. I will meet you later, so as to not raise any suspicions. You understand, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Remus replied, pulling Severus closer, “Seems like a good plan to me. See you at dinner, then, Severus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had been through some really tough moments in his life. But never before had he demanded so much of his own self control. He had spent a good portion of last night and of that afternoon imagining Severus Snape tied on his bed. And to be so close to getting it, yet so far away…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was sitting next to him, as usual. His warmth seemed to spread itself to Remus’ body with more ease than most days. His smell of sweet cologne mixtured with the Wolfsbane potion he was beginning to prepare this week was driving Lupin crazy. It wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge, to make him attack Severus in the middle of the Great Hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape was talking amenities with Minerva. Something about the game, Remus was sure. While doing it, he discreetly moved his hand to place it on Remus tight. Lupin bit his lower lip. He could feel his erection awakening, and he tried as hard as he could to distract himself in order to send it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dumbledore at the beach</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, squeezing his eyes shut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minerva waking up.  Cuthbert Binns dying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like a year had gone by before Severus stood, and left the Hall, shooting a lust-filled glance at his direction. Remus nibbled on a piece of chocolate, waiting until it was acceptable for him to leave as well, without raising any red flags. He went straight to his room, dodging the more crowded corridors. The last thing he needed that night was to be delayed by some Prefect with doubts about Hinkypunks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met his luck, and shed his brown robes as soon as he closed the doors to his room. He went to the bathroom, quickly getting under the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body immediately relaxed when the hot water met it. Remus threw his head back and smiled, thinking of what was to come. Unconsciously, his hand drifted to his cock, stroking it slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if this was the night Severus was finally going to bottom. He wasn’t sure if the night in question would ever come. But even if it didn’t, one thing was for certain: Severus was going to be dominated by Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin thought of all the possible positions he could put Severus into. He was still in doubt if he was going to tie Snape’s hands behind his back, or tie him to bed. The first, Remus decided, if Severus wanted to be fucked. The latter if he wanted to do the fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin imagined himself in the first scenario, fucking Severus into the mattress, making him moan like never before. Holding his hands and hip firmly in place as he thrust harder and deeper. Remus moaned, stroking himself faster. He would fuck Severus until the man came on the sheets from the penetration alone, never once touching his own cock. And only when he would be satisfied, would Remus allow himself to release himself inside Severus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped himself, quickly lifting his hand. He was too close. He couldn’t be so close just before having sex, or his plan would be doomed to go downhill. After all, he wasn’t the same hormone-driven teenager he used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the shower off, drying his torso as he thought about what to wear. It shouldn’t matter much, given his plan was to get naked as soon as possible. But he still wanted to look nice for when Severus arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was absorbed in his own thoughts as he walked back inside his room, trying to remember where he had left his dark-green shirt. Which was why he jumped, hair standing and goose bumps running through his body when he saw a shirtless figure laying down on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sure are lucky Hogwarts has a never ending supply of hot water. Otherwise you might use it all,” Severus commented, looking up from his battered copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Merlin’s sake, Severus!”, Remus cried, hand over his chest in an useless attempt to slow down his thumping heart, “How did you get in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never seem to lock your Flu Network. You know, you really should do it when you’re away. It’s a basic safety measure, Lupin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Hogwarts supposed to be the safest place in the world or something like that?”, he said, sitting down next to Snape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know that’s not true. Too many students nearly-killed for it to be as safe as Dumbledore claims.” he answered, closing the book and putting it aside, “Are you recovered from your childish fright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Childish? This room was empty when I left it, and then suddenly I found a man laying down on my bed, in the dark! Who wouldn’t be scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the dark. I did lit some candles. I can, however, leave, if you find me so… scary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no!” Remus replied quickly, “Please don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought as much,” Severus said, slightly smiling, “I already made myself comfortable, I hope you don’t mind,” he continued, gesturing at his naked chest, “Although I do have to admit that your choice of outfit for tonight is much more interesting, Lupin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus blushed as he realised he was still naked. He awkwardly tried to cover his crotch with one hand, running the other through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was about to get dressed. Not much use for it now, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile arised from the corner of Severus’ mouth, as he rested his left hand on the back of Remus’ neck, pulling him down for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin’s head spun, his mind clouded with lust. He lift his leg, passing it over Snape’s body and pressing his hip down, rutting his free erection against Severus’ clothed one, moaning softly. It took every ounce of will he had to pull away from the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Severus. We need to talk some things through before we…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”, Snape asked, pulling Remus’ head down and kissing him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We…”, he tried, fighting to keep his eyes open when he felt Severus’ lips moving to a sensitive spot on his throat, “We need a… a safe word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we, now?”, he murmured, running a hand down Remus’ back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he moaned, as the hand reached his bottom, “I don't want to… to do anything that might make you... uncomfortable.", he finished, drawing a snort from the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If anyone might need a safe word, Lupin, that would be you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Regardless. Do you have any suggestions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Severus said in-between kisses on Remus’ throat, “Potter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Potter</span>
  </em>
  <span>?", Remus asked, startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. It's the one word that will put us both off immediately. In fact, it is already showing its effects on both of us. So can we stop this nonsense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... Technically, you're not wrong.”, he pondered, ignoring the question, “But isn't it... immoral or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to tell someone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we are settled, Lupin." he decided, going back to his interrupted kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merlin, we might as well use Lupin as a safe word. I hate it when you call me that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to learn to differentiate hate from lust, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lupin</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Snape said, moaning the last word and smirking when he felt Remus’ cock twitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took every bit of self-control Lupin had to make him get out of Severus’ lap. He bent down to catch his jacket and reach his wand inside one of the pockets. Still on the bed, Severus supported himself on his elbows, curious. He felt his blood rush to his crotch as a result from the sight of Remus’ arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus turned around, wand in hand and a smug look on his face. He flicked it, whispering:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Incarcerous.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thin, dark strings of rope shot out of his wand, on Snape’s direction. They wrapped around both his wrists and two of the bedposts, immobilising his arms. Severus tried to pull, testing the ropes’ strength and shooting a satisfied look at Remus when they didn’t budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took a few steps forward, standing next to the bed. Severus’ turned his head, accompanying the man’s movement, and let out a soft moan when Lupin was close enough that his crotch was on the same level of Severus’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Obscuro,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Remus murmured, pointing his wand at Snape’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Severus was in a dark world. A blindfold had been conjured over his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what they say about blindfolds, Severus?”,Lupin asked, caressing the skin of his shoulder with the tip of his wand, “Technically, once you lose one your senses, the others get more enhanced. I thought we might put that to test tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be my sense of hearing that gets enhanced. That would be a shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, we might take one more, just to be sure.”, Remus offered, moving his wand up and outlining Severus’ lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking is not a — mmfff”, his sentence was cut in half when Lupin conjured a deep-green gag into his mouth, strapped around his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New rule, Severus,” Remus breathed, straddling his stomach, “Hum a song, any song, and I’ll stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape tried to mumble something in response, but it quickly turned into a moan when Remus latched his lips on Severus’s neck. He licked and sucked at all the spots he knew were more sensitive, not worrying about possible bruises — there was nothing he could do that some basic spell wouldn’t solve later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Severus, tell me, “ he breathed, making the man shiver “Is tonight the night I will finally get to fuck you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus felt the body underneath him go tense, and Severus’ hands closed into fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I shall take that as a no. Not a problem, I very much enjoy being fucked as well,” he said, caressing the skin on Severus’ sides, “Remember, hum if I do something that makes you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin started kissing his way down to Severus’ chest, reaching his left nipple and  lightly scraping his teeth on it, which made him relax and moan loudly against his gag. Encouraged by the moan, Remus moved his hips, rutting against the man’s impressive erection. Snape still had his trousers on, but Lupin was in no hurry to take it off, given that he loved the feeling of rough fabric against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved lower, and started mouthing the outlines of the pulsing erection in front of him. With a fast movement of hands, Remus unbuttoned and zipped down the trousers and underwear, exposing the sensitive skin to cold wind and earning yet another muffled moan. He lifted his wand and conjured a condom around Severus’ shaft, carelessly throwing the wand on the ground right after. He positioned his hands on Severus’ tights and licked his way from the bottom of his arousal to the head, before slowly taking it all into his mouth. Remus lightly sucked and he moaned around Severus, making the man’s entire body shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was on cloud nine. Never, not even in his wildest dreams, he thought that being deprived of his senses could feel so good. In a weird way, trying to reach Remus’ head to curl his fingers on his hair, but being prevented from doing so by the ropes made his blood rush faster down. So did the moans trapped on his throat, muffled by the gag. His jaw was starting to ache, but the slight pain only added to the pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all this time, Severus never thought he could assimilate pain and pleasure. The two very distinct feelings never mingled in his life. Yet, there was Remus, presenting new possibilities to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned as loud as he could when he felt Remus’ hand grabbing his arse to thrust his hips up and take more of his cock into his mouth. The surprise touches, unable to see what Remus’ next step would be, plus the obligation to resource to imagination made him so aroused he was afraid he may pass out from it. From time to time, Remus’ question about who would bottom that night resurfaced, but Severus shut his eyes close and focused on his partner’s mouth and what it made him feel, clearing his mind from worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of Remus’ will not to rut against the mattress or reach one his hands down. He was desperate for touch, but he knew that all the touch he needed would come at the right time. He patiently sucked Severus, eventually stroking him and exposing the sensible head, passing the tip of his tongue on it only for the pleasure of seeing the other man writhing beneath him. When pre-cum was dripping off of Remus’ erection, he decided there had been enough foreplay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pushed himself up, sitting just above Severus’ stomach. He leaned forward, reaching a bottle of lube on his nightstand — he was not about to risk the night trying to cast another spell when his mind was already so far gone. He opened the bottle and poured some over his fingers. As he led his hand in the direction of his own arse, he kissed and nibbled on Severus’ ear lobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to fuck me, Severus?”, he teased in a low voice, “Do you want to feel me fucking myself on your cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus moaned, pushing through the ropes in an attempt to touch Remus, to catch him and to turn him around, to fuck him mercilessly into the mattress. The burn on his wrists made him bite on the gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to… aaaaah,” Remus moaned as he pushed a lubed finger inside himself, “I just need to prepare myself. My fingers are nothing like… mmmm… nothing like your cock, but they’ll do for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus grunted, impatient, as he thrust into the air. He needed to be inside of Remus as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes, I know. I normally would just… just sit on your cock and… fuck…,” he closed his eyes as a second finger was pushed inside, lightly scissoring, “and let you slowly stretch me… It feels so good, Severus, so good…” he moaned, pleased to see goosebumps on his partner’s skin, “But not tonight. Tonight you lost our little bet, and this, too, is… mmmm… this, too, is part of your punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus lowered his hips just as Severus once more thrust up. The mere touch made both men moan, even though it was just tip against cheek. Remus retrieved his hand, and caught Snape’s erection, lubing it up. He could see the tied man’s fingers flexing, probably dealing with an amount of lust he didn’t quite know how to administrate, as Remus lined the cock with his arse and slowly pushed down, taking the head in, moaning loudly in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Severus felt most of it was inside, he thrust up again, having had enough of all the waiting, making Remus take all of him. Both men grunted at the sudden wave of pleasure, and Remus clenched his fingers on Severus’ shoulder, bruising him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into a slow rhythm as Remus flatted both his hands on Snape’s chest for support, riding him with a feeling close to desperation. He had his body bent forward, foreheads almost touching, breath hot against Severus’ skin, feeling every moan instead of hearing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus straightened his back when he felt Snape’s cock almost slipping off him. He forced himself to open his eyes and concentrate on what he was doing. On accident, he glimpsed at the faded black mark on Severus’ wrist. His chest threatened to fill with anguish and fear, but he closed his eyes again, trying hard to focus on the hot skin beneath his own, on the feeling of Severus filling him. He would not allow himself to feel bad now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rapidly forgotten as Remus reached down to stroke himself, smearing the pre-cum over his cock, the wet sound filling the room. Suddenly, a low rhythmic murmur reached him through his clouded mind. He stopped moving once he realised it was Severus’ safe word, reaching up to take the gag off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?”, he asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Severus tried, his voice rusky, “This gag was just not working anymore. It was annoying me more than pleasing me. But, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Remus, go back to what you were doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Remus repeated, a smirk playing his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” he moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus complied, going into a faster rhythm, this time accompanied by Severus’ louder grunts and swears. He once again took himself in hand, squeezing the base of his cock to stop himself from coming too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lupin</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” , he cried, fully aware of what hearing his last name did to the other man, “Don’t stop, I am so… so close…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Severus,” he groaned, stroking himself faster, “Open your mouth. Wide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape obeyed, knowing better than to ask any questions. Remus let out a string of half-moaned swears as he tipped over the edge, thick strings of come aimed to fall into Severus’ mouth, smearing over his face and chest in the process. Once he felt the hot liquid on his tongue, Severus came as well, burying himself as deep as he could into Lupin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus collapsed on Snape’s chest, smudging his own chest with semen, but too spent to care. Severus relaxed, breathing heavily, letting his arms hang on the ropes. It took a few minutes until they started to come back to reality and their heartbeats normalized. Lupin reached up and untied Severus, who closed and opened his hands repeatedly, getting used again with the freedom of movements. He closed his eyes and took off the blindfold, the room too bright through his eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rolled to the side and sighed, a hand resting on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never knew I could be so into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking, Lupin?”, Severus asked, sitting on the bed and stretching his arms, “You were just supposed to tie me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin leaned on his elbow, looking at the man’s back, a concerned frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I know. But didn’t you enjoy it, Severus? I am really sorry, I thought you were going to show me if you were uncomfortable. As you did at one point, and I respected it. I should have read you better, I apolo -.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it is not about that.”, Severus interrupted him, “I just wasn’t expecting all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you did enjoy it?”, he asked with a smug grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we close to the full moon?”, Snape questioned, although he very much knew the answer, as he laid back on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahm…”, Remus thought. His mind was still a bit foggy, so it was difficult to remember the moon phases, “Yes, as a matter of fact. One week away. Tomorrow we’ll see each other again, it is Wolfsbane day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That explains it. Do you always get more… feral, so to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, that’s offensive. But, yes, I do tend to get more dominant when the full moon is close. Never really had the chance to apply it to sex up until tonight, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus murmured in response, his eyes closing against his will. He felt like he barely moved, but he was spent nevertheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to spend the night?”, Remus asked, yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I? I believe it is already too late for me to be able to go to my quarters without raising suspicions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You could use the Flu</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Remus thought. But he only smiled, as he sat on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. I’m just going to wash up. Care to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus agreed, following the man into the bathroom. He cursed Lupin for the mess he had made, to which he only got a soft laughter in response — making him slightly irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a few minutes, they were back into bed, lights off, only the waxing moon illuminating the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay on your side of the bed,” Severus mumbled, half-asleep, “And please don’t steal my blanket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Severus,” Remus said, ignoring the orders and moving closer to the other man, passing an arm over his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Good night, Remus.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hogsmeade Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Top!Snape. Semi-public sex (not in Hogsmeade, btw).</p>
<p>It’s a bit shorter, especially compared to chapter 3. Sorry about that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus was in the Staffroom, a cup of tea in his hand. He was sitting by the fire, enjoying the silence. Hogwarts was nearly empty, for it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Most of the Professors had gone away, be it to spend a few hours at the local bar, or on guardian duty. One professor in particular, aside from himself, had stayed in the castle as well, if the students' talks on the hallways were anything to go on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a sip of his tea, letting his mind wander. He was seriously considering paying Severus a visit later. The last time they had sex had been intense, to say the least, but Snape had been distant since then. Remus didn’t mind, though. Slowly, he was learning the other man could be easily overwhelmed, needing some time to himself after too much contact. Almost a month had gone by, however, and Lupin was wondering if it had been enough time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if answering his question, Severus quietly entered the room. Remus gave him a small smile, but Snape kept quiet, walking to a table on the corner of the room and picking up a mug from its top. He made himself tea, while Remus drank the rest of his own, enjoying the silence for a few minutes. As Severus sat by his side, watching the fire crackling, Lupin asked:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t in the mood to visit Hogsmeade today, Severus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus turned his head in Remus’ direction, raising one of his eyebrows, looking almost offended at the attempted small talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he answered, “There is too much to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. I feel like I’ve graded a hundred essays, and I’m not even close to half of them. But, anyway, how have you been, Severus? It’s been a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus shrugged as he drank his tea. Remus took the clue that he wasn’t in a mood for conversation, and let them fall into a comfortable silence again. He wasn’t sure how much time had gone by when Severus got up, but it felt like not enough. Even the wordless company of Snape was better than no company at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, as soon as Severus had put his mug back in place, he turned to stare at Remus, slowly walking the few steps separating them. He looked up at him. Severus’ lips were slightly parted, his eyes darker than usual, and he was pushing his hair back, pulling it in a loose bun. Remus was still a bit confused, but his body was ahead of his brain, anticipating what Snape’s intentions could be — as a result, his cock was growing harder, forcing him to adjust his sitting position, spreading his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was in front of Remus, Severus placed both of his hands on the man’s thighs, squeezing them as he supported himself on them to get on his knees. Remus let out a small moan when his mind finally caught up with his body and he realized what was about to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Severus, this is…”, he breathed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as Snape mouthed the outlines of his erection, “We’re in public, we could be… Mmmmm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus lost his trail of thought when Severus opened his trousers and pulled the front of his underwear down. The cold air of the room against his warm skin sent shivers up his body, and he clenched his fingers deep in the padded arms of the chair. He didn’t see when Snape caught his wand, but felt when a condom was conjurated around his cock. He bit his own fist, suppressing a louder moan, as a hot mouth closed around the head of his cock, gently sucking, and long fingers surrounded the base, stroking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus bucked his hips up, one of his hands almost automatically cupping Severus’ head, fingers running through thick hair. His erection was now completely engulfed, and along with the fact that this was all happening in the middle of the Staffroom, it all felt too good to be true. Too dreamy. Yet, he was aware that it was real — which only made him all the more aroused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned when Severus’ mouth left his cock. He watched as the man got back on his feet, extending a hand to him. Remus took it, getting up. He pulled Severus closer, kissing him hungrily, pressing their bodies together as much as humanly possible. Severus started to walk towards the wall, pushing him, never breaking the kiss. Remus hissed as his back hit the stone wall, feeling a sting. The pain, however, was quickly forgotten as Snape parted their lips and started to kiss just under his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anybody can enter here,” Severus breathed, his deep voice making Remus shiver, “At any time, we can be caught. Does that turn you on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor Lupin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”, he asked, lowering his hands to grab his arse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus moaned in response. It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he knew it. The consequences if they were caught were terrible. But he couldn’t bring himself to think about that, not when Severus’ breath was just over that sensitive patch of skin, making it tingle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does me calling you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor Lupin</span>
  </em>
  <span> also turn you on?” Severus asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus put his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss, partially to avoid having to verbally answer that question. He rolled his hips to thrust his erection against the other man’s, drawing a low moan from him. Severus broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around, Professor,” he whispered, “If there is any chance someone might see us, there is no way I will risk getting caught being fucked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, Severus,” Remus replied in the same tone, turning to face the wall. He supported his hands on the dents of the wall’s irregular stones, one on each side of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snape quickly undid his trousers, freeing his own erection, and lowered Remus’, exposing his arse. He conjured another condom and casted a spell to lube his cock up. With one hand, he took hold of one of Remus’ buttocks, and, with the other, he guided his cock in the right direction. It took him a few minutes to actually be inside of Lupin, for he was being deliberately slow, paying attention to the soft sounds Remus was making and being careful not to hurt him. Once he was entirely inside, he raised his arm to his partner’s chest, one hand still on his hip, as he kissed behind his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Severus, please…” Remus moaned quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”, he teasingly whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus did not need to be told twice. He started moving in a slow rhythm, taking his cock almost all out before pushing it hard inside. It took a few attempts to get the angle right, hitting that sweet spot inside Remus, but once he did, both men struggled to keep quiet. A thought crossed Snape’s mind that, perhaps, fucking in public without a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Muffliato </span>
  </em>
  <span>was not one of his best ideas. But what was done was done, and he quickly let the thought go, losing himself in Remus’ tightness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Severus to start moving faster and more erratically, his soft moans muffled by the warm skin on Lupin’s neck. He raised his hand to cover Remus’ mouth, minimizing whatever chance that they could be heard. Noticing that the other man was close, Remus took his own cock in hand, stroking it roughly. A few thrusts later, Severus bit down on Lupin as his orgasm hit him. Remus came right after, spilling himself inside the condom, moaning against the palm over his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus slumped over Remus, who, in turn, slumped against the wall. Both men were sweaty, panting, in desperate need of a shower, their clothes clinging to their skins. Once they managed to more or less normalize their breathings, they took off their condoms, transfigurating them into something resembling paper before throwing them in the trash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cleaned themselves as well as possible, pulling their pants and trousers up. The quietness in the room was becoming heavier, and they were thinking what to say to each other, but their hearts raced as the silence was broken. Someone knocked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” called a feminine voice, “Are there any Professors in there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knob turned as the girl tried to open the door, but it remained closed. Upon realising that, Remus let out his breath, putting a hand over his chest as his heartbeats struggled to normalise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought this door was unlocked!” he whispered angrily, although he was quite relieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus looked at him as he would look at a student who’d just asked a question he deemed stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been teaching here for twelve years, Lupin.”, he replied in a hushed tone, “I am not about to risk it all for an affair, no matter how… good you might be. I locked that door as soon as I was on my knees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… Do we have to open it?” Remus asked, “The girl might need something important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If there is an emergency, she can call Madam Pomfrey. If we open that door, it will lead to many questions that neither of us will want to answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do have a point. So…” he said, walking to Severus and putting both of his hands back on the man’s hips, “You think I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snape thought of a wit reply, but it was soon washed away as Remus kissed him once more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: dom!Lupin, bottom!Snape. Very mild bondage. Rimming. Fingering.<br/>Slightly canon, but in this universe, Severus never made the dick move to tell everyone Remus was a werewolf. Also, consider that Severus trusted Black as soon as he saw Remus did. So, a bunch of the Snape screaming scenes from canon would be cut out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus threw a few clothes over his desk. He had no idea how he managed to clutter so much stuff in just a year, yet here he was, wondering how he would fit all of that in a flat probably much smaller than that office. He sighed. His living situation should be sorted out by now, giving that he would leave Hogwarts that same night, but too much had happened in too little time. Maybe he could give some of his books to Harry, he was sure the boy would make good use of them — or at least Hermione would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted as he bent down to pick a shirt that had fallen on the floor. The transformation from the previous night had been harder on him than the others, given the lack of Wolfsbane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock on the door made him raise his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Door’s open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows as Severus entered the room, a flask with a red-ish liquid in his hands. He had some hope to see him before leaving Hogwarts, but was not realistically expecting it to happen, not after what had happened the night before. Severus approached him, quietly, and placed the flask on one of the few empty spots on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore asked me to bring you a potion for pain, Lupin.” he said, avoiding Remus’ eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he, now?” he asked, taking the flask’s lid off and sniffing it. It smelled sweet, sickly so. He held his breath and took a large gulp, immediately feeling his body heating up and the pain starting to fade, “Thank you, Severus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded. He looked around, at all the things scattered across the room. He moved towards a shelf, picking up a book and opening it, although he was not paying attention to the words or pictures. He simply felt a strong need to have something to do with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is it true, Lupin?” he asked, still not looking at the man, “You are resigning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Severus, I’m afraid so.” he replied, folding one of his shirts, “I am sure you understand my reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, as a matter of fact. I do not.” Snape said, raising his head to stare at him. Remus was taken aback to see hurt in his eyes. He shook his head. He must have been imagining things, there was no reason for Severus to be sad to see him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I endangered students last night, Severus.” Remus finally said, his voice low, “I can’t risk it helping again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A one time event, Lupin.” he argued, an undertone of anger on his voice, “Triggered by Black appearing out of nowhere. The chances of something like that ever occurring again are minimal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they exist, Severus. I. Can’t. Risk. It.” he explained, starting to feel flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Do as you must, Lupin.” Severus answered crossly, his eyes going back to the book, “Play the hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not playing the hero, Severus, and you know it.” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape grunted in reply, turning his back to Lupin. He turned the pages slowly, actively pretending to be reading in order to buy time in that room. Remus sighed and walked in his direction, gently taking the book from his hands and putting it away. Then, he rested his hands on the small of Severus’ back, slowly hugging him, giving him time to back off if so he wished. He didn’t. In fact, the corner of Remus' mouth twitched slightly in something resembling a smile as he felt Severus’ body starting to relax under his touch, although the man didn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry I cost you an Order of Merlin.” Remus whispered, “Dumbledore told me about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A worthless title.” Snape replied after a moment, moving his hands up to Lupin’s back and hugging him back, “I am sorry about your… friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is alive. And innocent. So there's that. All in all, the whole situation is not good, but it’s not bad either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded, looking up at Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling any better? Physically speaking,” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Much better.” he replied, resting his head on Severus’ shoulder, “Thank you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was no problem.” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus turned his head slightly, breathing in Severus’ sweet scent. He smelled just like the healing potion, which Remus took to mean it had just been brewed. Severus moved his head just enough so that their lips would meet in an almost chaste kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked up at him, lips still parted. He kissed him again, in the same chaste way. Once, twice more. The fifth time their lips met, it was not so innocent anymore. Remus deepened their kiss, feeling Severus tighten his grip on his robes, and he felt like a teenager, given that he could already feel his arousal beginning to appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stumbled through the room, making their way to Remus’ bedroom next door. Severus cursed against Remus’ lips when he tripped on a book, and Lupin grunted as his hip hit the corner of a lower shelf, but they managed to fall on the bed without breaking their kiss and mostly intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both their erections had awakened at this point. Severus, pinned under Remus’ weight, looked up with darkened eyes. When they parted in order to regain their breaths, he bit his lower lip, thoughtful. Remus noticed, kissing his jaw and whispering in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” he hesitated. Remus tilted his head. He had never seen Severus Snape </span>
  <em>
    <span>hesitating</span>
  </em>
  <span> before, “That… thing you proposed to me the other night. I… would like to try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to tie you up again?”, he asked shamelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Well…” a light shade of red tinted his cheeks. Remus blinked slowly — Severus Snape was </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Definitely a night full of surprises. Severus continued: “Maybe, but that’s not what I meant. The other thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus raised an eyebrow, trying his best to recall that night through the cloud of lust in which his mind was. He didn’t really forget it — in fact, he remembered it nearly every night — but the details were a bit fuzzy. Suddenly, his mouth opened involuntarily as realization dawned on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me…” his breath hitched, “You want me to fuck you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” he replied, putting his hand on Remus’ neck and pulling him down for another kiss, and thus preventing an immediate reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus,” Remus panted, pushing back, “Wait a little. Are you sure about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t, Lupin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but… Have you ever done it before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” he huffed, trying to pull Remus for another kiss. But Lupin resisted, softly looking at his partner instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus grunted something Remus didn’t understand. He untangled himself from Remus’ embrace and rolled to the side, laying on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said after a tense moment, “I was always on top on my previous relationships. There, is that what you were pinning to know? Can we go on now? I assure you, I am very sure of what I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”, Remus breathed, unsure of what to say. He cleared his throat, and then turned to the side, supporting himself on his elbow. He looked at Severus, who was avoiding his eyes, and put a hand on his stomach, making small circle movements. “Well, if you say you are sure,” he began in a rusky voice, “who am I to deny you your wishes, my dear? Just give me a minute, will you?” he asked, sitting up, “I’ll send a note to Dumbledore, let him know I’ll stay in the castle tonight. I want to take my time with you, if you let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded, watching intently as Remus got up and walked to his desk. He scribbled a note as fast as he could before turning around and leaving the room, leaving a very confused Snape behind. He got back merely moments, later, magically locking the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” Severus asked as Lupin undressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called a house elf to send the note to Dumbledore. I know they wouldn’t say a word if we asked them to, but I preferred to save you the embarrassment of calling one into the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Very well. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can imagine a way or two you can show how much you thank me,” Remus said, walking towards the bed like a predator, “You can start by taking off those clothes and turning around. On all fours, please, Severus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?” Severus asked, blinking slowly, feeling a bit disoriented. He looked at both his and Remus’ shafts, which had gone soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Remus asked, reassuringly smiling, “I promise I know what I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Nevertheless, he got up, taking off his robe and unbuttoning his shirt under Remus’ attentive watch. He felt a blush creeping up his chest and face as he took his trousers off, feeling a little off-balance by the fact that Remus was still fully dressed. He continued, though, and when his pants hit the floor, he heard a soft moan. He looked up, and saw Remus slowly stroking himself through his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All fours, Severus,” he said quietly. His tone was different from usual, and Severus knew this was a voice reserved only for this kind of situation. He felt like laughing when he thought just what kind of effect it would have on the school if Remus were to use this commanding tone in a classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he was quick to obey, climbing to the bed and rolling to the middle, laying on his stomach as he pushed his hips up.  He felt his face heating up even more, and pressed it against the mattress in order to hide it. He had had his fair share of sex in his life, but never before had he felt so exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin,” Remus breathed, “You are quite a sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed on the bed, positioning himself behind the man in a way that his face would be on the same level as Severus’ arse. He put one hand on each cheek, pressing his fingers deep in the pale skin. His eyes darkened as he moved his hands to the sides, revealing a part of Severus that only he had had the privilege of seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same as before, ok?” he said, although his voice was already breaking with desire, “Stop me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus murmured in agreement. Then, Remus bent forward and kissed one of the cheeks, lightly nibbling on the skin. He made a trail of kisses, stopping just above Severus’ hole — at this point, Snape was already throbbing hard again, panting softly in anticipation. He put the tip of his tongue out, teasingly lapping around the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus' eyes widened. He gripped the sheets, involuntarily. He was not sure what he was expecting Remus to do, but certainly not this. And for Merlin, how could that feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He let his body relax completely, turning his head to the side and biting his own lower lip to suppress a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand, Remus gently caressed Severus’ balls, as he continued to use his tongue to explore as much as possible of the man’s arse. The more he heard Snape groaning, the deeper he reached, the stronger he sank his fingers on the pale skin. He moved his hand down, closing his fingers around the base of Severus’ cock and pumping it slowly. His thumb smeared the pre-cum over the tip, as his tongue swirled in little circles over his hole. Below him, Severus was now reduced to a whining mess, too lost in his own pleasure to maintain his facade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Remus started to feel the pale body below him shake in please, he got up, standing next to bed as Severus made unsatisfied noises at the lack of contact. He tried to move, but Remus put a steadying hand on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay exactly where you are.” He ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus reached for a condom in his nightstand. He ripped the package, slowly unrolling it over his erection as he watched as Severus stayed obediently quiet. A moan made its way from deep within him as he observed the handsome man laying on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put both hands on you back,” he commanded breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus complied, although he had a bit of difficulty maintaining his balance. He turned his head to the side, breathing heavily. Remus picked up his wand, and, with a swift move, conjured black, thin, silk ropes, which tied around Severus’ wrists. Snape let out a small gasp of surprise, flexing his fingers in an attempt to get used to his new bondaged status. Remus gave a few steps forward, stopping next to the other man’s head, his cock bobbing right in front of Severus’ lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck me.” he said, lowering his hand to Snape’s hair, intertwining his fingers in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus opened his mouth, and Remus carefully thrusted forward, grunting at the warmness around his shaft. The skin was vigorously massaged by a determined tongue, which lapped at the sides, and then right under the sensible head. Severus hollowed his cheeks, sucking him deeper inside, drawing a crescent moan from Lupin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked down and bit his lower lip. He still could not believe he would be inside of Severus not much later that night. Actually, scratch that, he still could not believe that Severus was being that submissive to him. He thought to himself that many years could go by, and he would still take all of that last year as a dream, for that was no way that that was happening. Was it really possible that he had bossy Severus Snape under his domain, tied up on his bed, doing as he was told?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held Severus’ head in place as he thrusted, careful as to not hurt him. He raised his free hand, putting his own middle finger into his mouth, and wetting it as much as he could. He lowered it again, hovering it down over Severus’ spine, touching it just enough to make the man shiver. He went over Severus’ tied hands, and stopped as he reached his arse. With his wet finger, he brushed over Severus’ hole, noticing as he tensed up. Then, he lightly pressured just around it, as his thumb softly circled on his perineum. He was still thrusting into Severus’ mouth, so he had to muster every ounce of concentration he had to focus on building up to finger his partner. When he felt Severus was relaxed enough, he pushed his finger inside, slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound Severus made reverberated in Remus’ entire body. It was one of the most delicious things he had ever felt. He raised the hand that was in Severus’ hair and reached for a bottle of lube in his nightstand, his cock leaving Snape’s mouth. Remus felt his body complaining of all the stretching, but pointedly ignored it. He dripped a generous amount of lube over Severus’ hole, smearing it with his index finger before also pushing it inside. Severus let out a breathy moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Remus asked, his voice more gentle than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y… yes,” Severus gasped, closing his eyes “I… will. Fuck, Lupin, this feels good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled cockly. He curled his fingers in just the right way to make Severus moan louder. He begun thrusting them as he said, “If you think this is good, wait until I actually fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Remus to feel it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He needed to be inside of Severus soon, or his cock would burst. He felt his partner was ready, for his fingers were already sliding in and out with ease, and Snape was quite relaxed. He moved to kneel behind him, one hand over Severus’, steadying himself, the other guiding his shaft. He entered slowly, his blunt head forcing its way through the tight hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus felt weirdly good. He was expecting to enjoy this, yes, otherwise he would never have asked for it in the first place. But he was also expecting it to hurt. However, it was not the case. The burn on his arse was deliciously pleasurable, the sting of his tied wrists clouding his mind. He could feel every inch of Remus inside of him, and everytime Lupin moved forward, he felt like moaning louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked down. He was completely inside now. He felt dizzy. It had been a few years since he fucked anyone, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t forgotten how it felt. When he moved backwards, the friction made him close his eyes and open his mouth, gasping. Much, much better than anything he remembered. He bucked his hips, entering Severus again. And again. And again, until they fell into a frantic rhythm, both starting to sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was aware that they were probably being loud, that the bed was probably squeaking, but the only sound he could focus on was Severus’ small moans. That is, until he heard steps just outside his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped abruptly, halfway in. Severus groaned, complaining, but was quick to stop making any sound when he heard knocks on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus? Are you in there?” came Dumbledore’s voice through the wood, “I just received your note.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus blinked rapidly, forcing his mind to work. He wasn’t expecting Albus to reply to the note </span>
  <em>
    <span>in person</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He took in a deep breath, having come up with a plan. Severus moved below him, impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sshh, Severus,” he whispered, bending over the man to kiss just behind his right ear. He entered deeper into him with this move, and Severus turned his head, pressing it against the mattress to muffle his moan, “You told me yourself you don’t want to be caught getting fucked, so I need you to be silent.” He cleared his throat, and his next words came out in a tired, sickly tone, “Hello, Headmaster. Sorry, I was sleeping. Forgive me for not going to the door, I would rather stay laying down, if it won’t bother you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, my dear Remus,” Dumbledore replied, “How are you feeling? Did Professor Snape bring along the potion, like I asked him to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he did. Thank you.” he coughed, squeezing Severus’ buttocks. “It helped a lot, but last night still demanded a lot of me. That’s why I requested to stay in-grounds for tonight. Would that be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Go to my office tomorrow, when you’re feeling better. We will sort the details then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Headmaster.” he said, voice still weak, moving his hand across Severus’ chest, two of his fingers rubbing his right nipple. Severus bit the sheets, suppressing another moan, “This is very kind of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Remus. We shall talk more tomorrow. For now, rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, Headmaster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paid close attention as Dumbledore stepped away. When he was far enough, Severus turned his head again, looking incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that?” he asked, “I’m right here and I-aaaah,” he moaned as Remus straightened his back, the movement making his shaft recede a bit, “I-I believed you were sick for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Severus,” Remus tsked, his voice back to normal, “How do you think I managed to be the only Marauder who wasn’t constantly in detention? I am a very good actor. Now, where were we? Ah, yes,” he said, punctuating his last words with a sharp thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long to regain their rhythm, and Remus moaned shamelessly everytime Severus purposely tightened himself around his shaft. Lupin smacked his arse, the sound reverberating in the room, followed by a pleasure-filled groan. The thrusts were starting to become erratic, and Severus could feel himself getting closer to an orgasm, when, all too suddenly, Remus stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin pushed his hips back, his throat tightening at the sight of Severus’ hole, reddish and open. He put both his hands on the other man’s sides and applied pressure. “Turn around,” he ordered, “I want to see your face when you come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape turned, stomach up, panting, his hands still tied on his back. Remus looked down at his dark, throbbing, leaking cock, resting against his stomach, begging to be touched. He hooked his hands under Severus’ knees, pulling his legs up and resting his calves on his shoulders. With one push, he entered Severus again, discovering that the new position made him even tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, please” he pledged, not quite knowing what for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus fucked him harder, faster. He adjusted the angles of his hips until Severus’ throwed his head back, and then he knew he had hit his prostate again. He couldn’t stop looking at Severus’ cock bobbing at every thrust, and his head felt light from all the blood rushing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus closed his fingers around the sheets and flexed his toes. He opened his mouth,  no sound coming out at first, although it was quickly followed by a small cry. Remus looked down, taking in every detail of that scrunched up face, eyebrows almost meeting over closed eyes, lips tinted and swollen. Untouched, Severus’ cock throbbed as it spilled cum over his chest. At the sudden tightness, Remus clenched his fingers on Severus’ legs, gritting his teeth in an attempt not to scream and following him shortly after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus slipped out, breathing heavily. He took off his condom, tied it up tightly and threw it on the floor. He would take care of it later. He slumped down next to Severus, who was wiggling his arms free of the silk bondage. Once free, Snape reached down for his clothes on the floor, looking for his wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you…” Remus asked, still regaining his breath, “Do you think Albus heard us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a chance,” Severus replied, casting a quick cleaning spell on his chest and… dear Merling, his arse was dripping with lube. He discreetly lowered his wand, casting another spell, grateful for the fact the he was too flushed for Remus to realise he was embarrassed, “But your acting skills are really convincing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least I don’t work here anymore.” He smiled, “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> he heard anything, I don’t think he could recognize you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus made a small noise of agreement. He stretched his arms and tucked them below his head. He was staring at the ceiling, his mind wandering against his will to the events of the night prior and to what could be of the nights which would follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look thoughtful again, Severus.” Remus’ voice snapped him out of it. “What is the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ question was followed by a brief silence. Severus took a deep breath before replying, as if he had forgotten he had to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing of importance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, Severus,” Remus said, turning to the side and facing down at him, “We have done a lot of things over this past year. Enough for me to know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>it is</span>
  </em>
  <span> something of importante. Spill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus blinked slowly. His eyes focused on nothing in particular as he pondered if he should ask Remus the question that was burning on his mind since the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you are leaving…”, he began, still uncertain, “Where are you going to live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m still not sure. I planned on staying on Three Broomsticks for a night or two while I looked for a place to rent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not be staying with Black, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ breath hitched. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting the other man to say, but certainly not this. He considered the matter for a few moments, his right hand thoughtlessly rubbing little circles on Severus’ arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he said, finally, “I can’t say I will, because I haven’t talked to Sirius, and I don’t know where he is right now. But I also can’t say I won’t, because, if he were to offer me a place to stay, I would be in no position to decline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded, a million questions crossing his mind, but none making it out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and evened his breathing, trying his best to look as he was falling asleep, but Remus could tell there was still something bothering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were never together, you know,” he said nonchalantly. Severus didn’t move, but Remus could tell he was listening, “I know what the rumours said when we were students. And I can’t lie to you, there was a time I would give my right arm just to get Sirius to kiss me. But Sirius was always very much into women and, well… My interests have changed greatly since then.” he gave a small smile, resting one of his hands on top of Severus’ chest, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> — and that’s a big </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> — I were to live with Sirius, nothing would happen between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could stay in Hogsmeade,” Severus said quietly, eyes still closed, “You could have a Flu connection directly into Hogwarts. And you could still have your monthly supply of Wolfsbane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hogsmeade’s houses are out of my budget.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Severus turned his head, finally opening his eyes and turning them to Lupin, “What if I help? It could be useful to have you around, as I am still studying the effects of the Wolfsbane. It would be a small expense, compared to the results I could get out of it. Scientifically speaking.” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ smile widened, and he draped an arm over Severus’ torso, pulling him closer. Snape raised an eyebrow, but didn’t flinch — in fact, he turned a little, so that they would be chest to chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite ready to give up on whatever it is we have, are you, Severus?” he murmured, nuzzling the man’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I may have grown used to your presence.” he replied, unsure if he should really be admitting to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So have I to yours.” Remus said, his voice starting to slur as he felt himself slowly drifting into sleep, “I will think about it. We can…,” he yawned, “go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, see what they have available.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hummed in agreement, staring at the ceiling and allowing himself a discrete smile once he realised Remus had fallen into unconsciousness. He waited a few minutes, feeling Lupin’s hot and regular breath on his shoulder, before disentangling himself from his embrace, careful as to not wake him up. He stretched again, feeling his body cracking at the joints, and got dressed, leaving for Remus’ office. They still had three hours before dinner, and Severus was not inclined to nap, for it would disarray his sleep schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started mindlessly folding shirts, storing them into a suitcase on the corner of the room. The thought of not having to stop… whatever it was that he and Lupin had was pleasing to him. He wasn’t ready to name it, nor to actually share a house with him. But he wasn’t ready to give up either. The impression that Lupin apparently felt the same way made his stomach flip as it hadn’t since his first kiss so many years ago. This could be equally good and terrible. A fall was only as great as its height, after all. But he was willing to take the chance.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap :)</p><p>Thank you for accompanying me through this smut study. Hope you liked this last chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>